The invention relates to power distribution units for vehicles and, more particularly, to a forced lubrication flow assembly for a power distribution unit.
Power distribution units for vehicles include an input and at least two outputs. The input is typically engaged with a power source, a transmission, or other drivetrain component. A first output is typically engaged with a first drive axle; however it is understood the first output may be engaged with a driveshaft or other drivetrain component. A second output is typically engaged with a driveshaft; however it is understood the second output may be engaged with a second drive axle or other drivetrain component. Typically, the power distribution unit has at least one clutching device for engaging the input with one of the outputs. The power distribution unit may also include a power divider for applying torque to two outputs of the power distribution unit.
The power distribution unit including the power divider significantly increases a number of components of the power distribution unit. Components of the power distribution unit that engage one another (such as gears) typically require lubrication to reduce friction and to dissipate heat. The power distribution unit may include a lubricant sump in which a portion of the components are completely or partially disposed in. Rotation of the components results in a distribution of the lubricant within the power distribution unit. The distribution of the lubricant may be inadequate for a portion of the components; particularly, the power divider may be inadequately lubricated due to at least one of obstruction of the power divider by other components and interference caused by the power divider or other components rotating at specific speeds.
It would be advantageous to develop a forced lubrication flow assembly for a power distribution unit that is reliable, adequately lubricates components of the power divider, and is powered by a rotating component of the power divider.